ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Just 4 Kids
Just 4 Kids (also known as J4K for short, temporiarily Just For Kids! in 1989-2005) is an American commercial-free family TV channel and was founded by Jessica Frido in 1989-1993, November Sterling in 1993-1996, Abigail Stone and Wright Collins in 1996-2005, Luke Harper in 2005-2015 and Eric Bing and Samantha Looker in 2015-present History In October 27, 1987, founders of Just 4 kids think that Just 4 Kids will announced. In January 6, 1989, Just 4 Kids thank Disney for making TV shows. TV Shows Animated Current programming Former programming Reruns *Bakuman (2010-) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2000-) *Daily Lives of High School Boys (2012-) *Gogoriki (2003-) *Girlstuff/Boystuff (2002-) *Digimon Adventure (1999-) *K-ON! (2009-) *Gravity Falls (2012-) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-) *Astro Boy (2003-) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-) *Tenkai Knights (2013-) *Pokémon (1997-) *Pokémon: Diamond & Peral (2006-) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-) *Popeye (1993-) *Breadwinners (2013-) *Over the Garden Wall (2014-) *Bee & Puppycat (2013-) *Pony.MOV (2011-) *Darkwing Duck (1995-) *Duck Dodgers (2003-) *Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands (1999-) *Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond (2013-) *Mighty Mouse (1942-) *Sofia the First (2012-) *Johnny Bravo (1997-) *Total Drama (2007-) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-) *Sonic X (2003-) *Steven Universe (2013-) *Pokemon XY (2013-) *Cow and Chicken (1995-) *Sonic Underground (1999-) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2001-) *The Fairly OddParents (2001-) *Adventure Time (2010-) *Danny Phantom (2004-) *Kim Possible (2002-) *American Dragon Jake Long (2004-) *Muppet Babies (1984-) *Fraggle Rock (1987-) *Dog City (1992-) Upcoming programming Live-Action Current programming *Time of My Life (2014-) *A Girl and Her Diary (2015-) *Welcome to Sullivan Junior High! (2015-) *Terror Wood (2014-) *The Dark Side (2014-) Former programming Reruns *Full House (1987-) *The Muppet Show (1976-) *Muppets Tonight (1996-) *Fraggle Rock (1983-) *The Ghost of Faffner Hall (1989-) *Mother Goose Stories (1990-) *Jim Henson's Animal Show (1994-) *The Secret Life of Toys (1994-) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1996-) *Telling Stories With Tomie DePaola (2001-) *Dinosaurs (1991-) *Aliens In The Family (1996-) *Bear In The Big Blue House (1997-) *Mopatop's Shop (1999-) *Construction Site (1999-) *The Hoobs (2001-) *Hannah Montana (2006-) *Switched at Birth (2011–) *The Secret World of Alex Mack (1994-) *Zoey 101 (2005–) *Merlin (2008–) *The Fosters (2013-) *Soul Food (2000-) *Family Matters (1989-) *The Three Stooges (1937-) *Laurel & Hardy (1935-) *Liv and Maddie (2013-) *Austin & Ally (2009-) *Victorious (2010-) *The Haunted Hathaways (2013-) *Lizzie McGuire (2001-) *Instant Mom (2013-) *Herny Danger (2014-) *Two and a Half Men (2003-) *Shake It Up! (2010-) *A.N.T. Farm (2011-) *I Didn't Do It (2014-) *Girl Meets World (2014-) *The Thundermans (2013-) *Sesame Street Classics 1 (1969-) *Sesame Street Classics 5 (1973-) *Sesame Street Classics 10 (1978-) *Sesame Street Classics 15 (1983-) *Sesame Street Classics 20 (1988-) *Sesame Street Classics 25 (1993-) Upcoming programming Blocks Current Movies 4 Kids TotalTV Christmas Time! Just 4 Kids Terror-tober Just 4 Kids Royalty Block On April 26, 2009, Just 4 Kids also air TV specials, movies and TV shows that related to princesses. Former The Just For Kids! Movie Block Shocktober! Hallo-SCREAM! Schedule For the schedule, see here. Gallery Trivia See also *TVChoice *FamilyChoice